1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to compounds for modulating protein kinase enzymatic activity for modulating cellular activities such as proliferation, differentiation, programmed cell death, migration and chemoinvasion. Even more specifically, the invention relates to quinazolines which inhibit, regulate and/or modulate kinase receptor signal transduction pathways related to the changes in cellular activities as mentioned above, compositions which contain these compounds, and methods of using them to treat kinase-dependent diseases and conditions.
2. Summary of Related Art
Improvements in the specificity of agents used to treat cancer is of considerable interest because of the therapeutic benefits which would be realized if the side effects associated with the administration of these agents could be reduced. Traditionally, dramatic improvements in the treatment of cancer are associated with identification of therapeutic agents acting through novel mechanisms.
Protein kinases are enzymes that catalyze the phosphorylation of proteins, in particular, hydroxy groups on tyrosine, serine and threonine residues of proteins. The consequences of this seemingly simple activity are staggering; cell differentiation and proliferation; i.e., virtually all aspects of cell life in one-way or another depend on protein kinase activity. Furthermore, abnormal protein kinase activity has been related to a host of disorders, ranging from relatively non-life threatening diseases such as psoriasis to extremely virulent diseases such as glioblastoma (brain cancer).
Protein kinases can be categorized as receptor type or non-receptor type. Receptor-type tyrosine kinases have an extracellular, a transmembrane, and an intracellular domain, while non-receptor type tyrosine kinases are wholly intracellular.
Receptor-type tyrosine kinases are comprised of a large number of transmembrane receptors with diverse biological activity. In fact, about twenty different subfamilies of receptor-type tyrosine kinases have been identified. One tyrosine kinase subfamily, designated the HER subfamily, is comprised of EGFR (HER1), HER2, HER3, and HER4. Ligands of this subfamily of receptors identified so far include epithelial growth factor, TGF-alpha, amphiregulin, HB-EGF, betacellulin and heregulin. Another subfamily of these receptor-type tyrosine kinases is the insulin subfamily, which includes INS-R, IGF-IR, and IR-R. The PDGF subfamily includes the PDGF-alpha and beta-receptors, CSFIR, c-kit and FLK-II. Additionally there is the FLK family, which is comprised of the kinase insert domain receptor (KDR), fetal liver kinase-1 (FLK-1), fetal liver kinase-4 (FLK-4) and the fms-like tyrosine kinase-1 (flt-1). The PDGF and FLK families are usually considered together due to the similarities of the two groups. For a detailed discussion of the receptor-type tyrosine kinases, see Plowman et al., DN&P 7(6): 334-339, 1994, which is hereby incorporated by reference for all purposes.
The non-receptor type of tyrosine kinases is also comprised of numerous subfamilies, including Src, Frk, Btk, Csk, Abl, Zap70, Fes/Fps, Fak, Jak, Ack, and LIMK. Each of these subfamilies is further sub-divided into varying receptors. For example, the Src subfamily is one of the largest and includes Src, Yes, Fyn, Lyn, Lck, Blk, Hck, Fgr, and Yrk. The Src subfamily of enzymes has been linked to oncogenesis. For a more detailed discussion of the non-receptor type of tyrosine kinases, see Bolen, Oncogene, 8:2025-2031 (1993), which is hereby incorporated by reference for all purposes.
Since protein kinases and their ligands play critical roles in various cellular activities, deregulation of protein kinase enzymatic activity can lead to altered cellular properties, such as uncontrolled cell growth associated with cancer. In addition to oncological indications, altered kinase signaling is implicated in numerous other pathological diseases. These include, but are not limited to: immunological disorders, cardiovascular diseases, inflammatory diseases, and degenerative diseases. Therefore, both receptor and non-receptor protein kinases are attractive targets for small molecule drug discovery.
One particularly attractive goal for therapeutic use of kinase modulation relates to oncological indications. For example, modulation of protein kinase activity for the treatment of cancer has been demonstrated successfully with the FDA approval of Gleevec® (imatinib mesylate, produced by Novartis Pharmaceutical Corporation of East Hanover, N.J.) for the treatment of Chronic Myeloid Leukemia (CML) and gastrointestinal stroma cancers (GIST). Gleevec is a c-Kit and Abl kinase inhibitor.
Modulation (particularly inhibition) of cell proliferation and angiogenesis, two key cellular processes needed for tumor growth and survival (Matter A. Drug Disc Technol 2001 6, 1005-1024), is an attractive goal for development of small-molecule drugs. Anti-angiogenic therapy represents a potentially important approach for the treatment of solid tumors and other diseases associated with dysregulated vascularization, including ischemic coronary artery disease, diabetic retinopathy, psoriasis and rheumatoid arthritis. As well, cell antiproliferative agents are desirable to slow or stop the growth of tumors.
Inhibition of EGF, VEGF and ephrin signal transduction will prevent cell proliferation and angiogenesis, two key cellular processes needed for tumor growth and survival (Matter A. Drug Disc Technol 20016, 1005-1024). VEGF receptors are previously described targets for small molecule inhibition.
The Eph receptors comprise the largest family of receptor tyrosine kinases and are divided into two groups, EphA and EphB, based on their sequence homology. The ligands for the Eph receptors are ephrin, which are membrane anchored. Ephrin A ligands bind preferentially to EphA receptors whilst ephrin B ligands bind to EphB receptors. Binding of ephrin to Eph receptors causes receptor autophosphorylation and typically requires a cell-cell interaction since both receptor and ligand are membrane bound.
Overexpression of Eph receptors has been linked to increased cell proliferation in a variety of tumors (Zhou R 1998 Pharmacol Ther. 77, 151-181; Kiyokawa E, Takai S, Tanaka M et al 1994 Cancer Res 54, 3645-3650; Takai N Miyazaki T, Fujisawa K, Nasu K and Miyakawa. 2001 Oncology reports 8, 567-573). The family of Eph receptor tyrosine kinases and their ephrin ligands play important roles in a variety of processes during embryonic development and also in pathological angiogenesis and potentially metastasis. Therefore modulation of Eph receptor kinase activity should provide means to treat or prevent disease states associated with abnormal cell proliferation such as those described above.
The epidermal growth factor receptor (EGFR, HER1, erbB1) is part of a family of plasmam membrane receptor tyrosine kinases that control cellular growth, proliferation and apoptosis. The ligand for EGFR is the epidermal growth factor and dysregulation of the EGFR signal transduction pathway has been implicated in tumorigenesis and cancer progression thus making it a clinically relevant target for novel anticancer treatments Drevs J et al 2003 Curr Drug Targets 4, 113-121; Ciardiello F and Tortora G. 2001 Clin. Cancer Res. 7, 2958-2970; Thomas M. 2002 Semin Once. Nurs. 18, 20-27).
EGFR is overexpressed in different human cancers especially non-small cell lung cancer and glioblastomas. In these cancers, EGFR overexpression is commonly associated with advanced disease and poor prognosis (Baselga J et al 1999 Semin. Oncol. 26, 78-83).
Accordingly, the identification of small-molecule compounds that specifically inhibit, regulate and/or modulate the signal transduction of tyrosine kinases, particularly ephrin and EGFR receptor kinases, is desirable as a means to treat or prevent disease states associated with abnormal cell proliferation and is an object of this invention.